The Grimm Huntsman
by CyanideBullet
Summary: Grane Aatu is infected with the Grimmcyte virus, an experimental virus made by the White Fang to make Grimms from people he is the first and last one to suffer from it. This virus has another purpose, bring out his basis sexual desires towards his significant lovers so they will procreate and give birth to the monster power Grimms imaginable.*Warning tentacle rape*
1. Yang Xiao Long

It had been an entire week since his infection, the black Grimmcyte virus covered half of the right side of his body, Grane was all by lost in his own subconscious, the dominant force this time around was his nameless Grimm side. The virus left its mark on Grane, leaving half of his body black, his white hair slowly turning into an ebony shade and his right eye to a crimson color. His mind had finally succumbed to the sexual craving he was feeling, he began hearing girls in the distance speaking then used his enhanced speed to make it over quickly. Witnessing his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long talk to her group but also going off alone he thought this was the perfect opportunity to start his plan. Being night and also inheriting Grane's Aatu training he had great stealth and tracking skills, finding Yang on the roof where Jaune and Pyrrha skipped practice today, holding the metal railing and sighing "Grane...where are you?" she asked any being who would have the decency to give her a location on her beloved.

"Here" Grane told her and moved behind her quickly before Yang turned around and grinned with her eyes closed "Gran-" she was cut off with a rough kiss from Grane, however he slid his longer tongue into her mouth while Yang wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "G-geez Grane you missed me huh?" she asked then squeaked noticing his different appearance "G-grane?".He smirked turned her around, making her bend over the railing while she struggled."S-stop this isn't you!" Yang said and put her hands on his strong chest, trying to get away but his tendrils which came from his back and wrapped around her hips kept her from any escape. In a flash he took out his large 10inch member, rubbing it between her buttcheeks making her shiver. Yang moved her wrists around but Grane grabbed her wrists and used his tendrils to rip a hole in her shorts, big enough for his rod to pass through, squeaking in surprise. Before she could protest his length was shoved into her, she screamed into her arms as she covered her head, cumming instantly from size of his girth, she wasn't a virgin as she always acted slutty for Grane. He smirked and began thrusting into her with blinding speed, turning her head to him and tongue kissing her "S-stahp" she couldn't handle the pleasure, her thoughts racing, she was aroused because it was Grane but also scared because it wasn't him at the same time. They tongue kissed each other, their wet tongues rubbing together while he hit her g-spot and made her belly get bumps, making her release every 10 thrusts.

Eventually he released warm, white fluid into her making her moan out loudly, but he wasn't done. He picked her up and onto her ass and head with both his human hand and clawed grimm hand, Grane made her bounce on his cock as his tendrils rubbed themselves around her asshole before forcing themselves inside her making her scream but he silenced her with a wet kiss. Grane's pelvis collided with hers as she drooled, moaning but still resisting, her wrapped arms around his neck. He made a tendril slip inside her mouth, all her holes filled he didn't need to hold back so with all his might he made himself and the tendrils move at intense speed. Yang clenched her fists trying her best to break free though it was no use, her mind was nearly broken until she caught the sight of a golden hair falling. Grane, not noticing this he continued to ravage her mouth, ass and pussy with his length and tendrils. He took out her breasts then began sucking them before his length twitched and so did his tendrils showing he was close to releasing. After several thrusts Grane finally shot a bathtubs worth of cum into her, her belly growing and her mouth overflowing with cum. Thinking she succumbed to the pleasure he slipped the tendrils out of her and lowered her head but caught the red eye coloring too went sent flying into the wall with a ember punch and Yang smirked, pushing her belly down forcing the cum outside her "Now you're gonna regret it big guy" Yang told her boyfriend then got on her knees, shoving his length down her throat until she couldn't no more and a bulge was showing. She began giving him an amazing blowjob, her suction power immense after all the practice with Grane. Being momentarily dazed, Grane couldn't fight back and drooled as Yang began using her chest on his snake. Yang moved hard and fast as her anger fueled tactics added with her lustfilled personality gave her a temporary advantage against him. She laughed and made him cum, swallowing nearly everything before showing the dazed Grane how much was left before making a bubble from the cum, popping it and swallowing the remainder.

After her show she grinned and mounted onto Grane who's member stayed erect, having almost unlimited stamina because of the Grimmcyte virus. "I'm not thinking straight but I will force you out of him!" Yang told the virus, not Grimm before kissing his chest, slamming her hips onto his length. Yang licked his neck while moving herself at a faster pace, drooling from how it felt but she had to win at any cost to get her lover back. Grane finally got himself free of his confusion then grabbed her ass with a smirk, slamming her all the way down till she felt her belly get a bump. Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her mouth closed and her efforts up, both parties ramming against each other but in Yang's case it was a losing war as she succumbed to the pleasure. Grane went into overdrive and used his crippling move again, forcing tendrils into any availables causing Yang to let out a muffled scream. "That's it, fall under the black grace" Grane smirked then hit her g-spot hard, causing her to cum 5 times in under a minute and with each passing moment, she kept cumming more. "H-here it comes" he warned her as the tendrils and himself moved faster, shooting thick and hot seed into Yang making her belly enlarge to the limit, Yang coughing some cum up as her anger fueled powers calmed down. After giving her his seed and covering her in it from hair to toe, she passed out but of course Grane wasn't having that.

~6 Hours Later~

Yang was being mercilessly pounded into by her boyfriend Grane, who's lap she was sitting on after he felt her pregnancy occur. "M-my belly is moving!" her tongue hanged out as Grane finished her with seed and pulling out, her belly having many bumps. Not being able to handle the amount of cum Yang threw it up but it didn't matter, a moment later she began pushing out a dark sludge, she was gonna scream but Grane silenced her with a kiss. She couldn't believe it, she was giving birth to a Grimm, Grane's child. The sludge began taking its shape and eventually became a younger looking Grane, half his body covered in black the other in his normal human side and he was also slightly cuter than his father. By mothers instinct Yang picked up the child and hugged it "M-my son" she managed to say after having her brains fucked out. Grane smirked and rubbed her belly "Yes, yours " he told her and after the fatigue caught up to her she passed out though the mini Grane managed to land. The two males had a hive mind, making these two the same person both mentally and physically "You know what to do" Grane told his son who nodded and ran off, using its tendrils for freerunning while the real Grane picked up Yang and attached her to his back using his tendrils. After securing Yang on his back he ran off into the night, heading towards the Emerald Forest, pools worth of his cum left behind.

(Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this and don't worry, more shall come! Up next is the Pink Hammersmith, Nora Valkyrie so lets see if she wants his 'King Taijitu", Ninja Corn signing off!)


	2. Nora Valkyrie

(Hints of incest so be warned!)

After being birthed only 4 hours ago Grane took the appearance of his 12 year old self, though his mentality remained the same as did his goal. He ran into Nora Valkyrie by accident in front of the school, he had a hood on which hid his features "Oh wazzup little guy you lost?" Nora bent down, giving him the opening to see her chest which rivaled Yang's, after getting Nora this Grane was thinking about procreating with his mother. "Yes...I'm scared" Grane decided to play the part of lost child and let Nora grab his normal hand "Well don't worry little guy! Nora will protect you!" she exclaimed and grinned before putting him on her back. "Where does she live?" Nora asked as Grane wrapped his arms around her "Near the Dust shop in Vale" he told her and she nodded, she wasn't as fast as Yang's bumblebee but she made up for it in her determination to get this kid back to safety. After nearly arriving there things took a different turn, Grane used his tendril to effectively grab a bar on a roof and pulled Nora with him "H-hey whats the big idea?!" she turned and saw Grane's true face, her eyes widened as she struggled to get her weapon though after being abruptly stopped she dropped it into the alleyway below.

Grane pulled Nora onto the roof though she tried to hold onto something, anything that would stop her from getting closer to the Grimm child. He ripped a small hole in her shorts and got a cock jammed right inside her, a bump appearing on her belly "I-I'm being fucked b-by a little kid" she said through her teeth while her hands balled up. "G-get it out of me!" Nora yelled at the kid but the kid didn't stop, he kissed her to shut her up and began ramming his rod into her, showing no mercy to the huntress. Her boobs bounced which attrached Grane's attention, promoting him to take them out and grin at them, sucking on them like a baby while showing her womanhood no mercy "F-fucking me so ruthlessly like that, u-ugh this is so bad" she told Grane while holding the back of his head for leverage. Grane held her breast in his hand as his tendrils entered her asshole, screaming between her gritted teeth but he just put her on her side, pumping into her as Grane drooled. "Don't cry for help, no one will hear you" Grane told her and hit her cervix, she tried to scream but the pleasure made her stop, gripping her own arm at the weakness she didn't ask for. However she didn't have any choice in the matter, she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Nora drooled and turned to look at Grane who shoved his tongue in her mouth, moving his cock faster into her and thrusting deep inside with his tendrils that touched as far as they can go. After pounding into her hard Grane and his tendrils twitched, cumming gallons inside Nora as she threw up some cum, gurgling some cum by accident and spitting it out "S-so hot inside of me" she held her enlarged belly then managed to free herself of him, holding her heavy belly and looking back at Grane. Grane went into his Aatu form, he was a Wolf Grimm, with the Grimm mask, back spikes and the tendrils which acted as its fur.

Nora gulped and moved a little but was instantly pounced on and thrusted into, hitting her womb as her tongue hanged out "Y-yes G-grane" she began giving in, recognizing him as Grane because she remembered she saw his non-grimm wolf form. Grane did his best to not howl to show his dominance over Nora Valkyrie, her head down while her ass stayed up only to be rammed into repeatedly by his manhood and tendrils alike. The cum covered lengths all moved at high speeds, Nora gritting her teeth, cumming while she screamed into the ground, not wanting others to see her like this. She was close to passing out and after several minutes of pure pleasure and lust Grane shot a bathtubs worth of cum into her, knotting inside her as he wanted to make sure she was pregnant, this act made her tired and after cumming one last time she passed out. Grane smirked and used the tendrils to hold her on his back before going to Emerald Forest.

~Emerald Forest Cave~

Grane had brought back Nora and put her on a bed made of leaves, the original Grane was helping Yang give birth before she too passed out. The newborn child headed up while the Teenage Grane and Child Grane looked at each other then the girls, they were gonna share and make sure their Grimmcyte Hybrids prospered though as they pondered who to go for first Grane's subconscious was attempting to regain himself, thought it proved futile. The struggle to maintain his hold on his body would be more enduring than he thought.

(Looks like the famous Pyrrha Nikos is next! Thanks for supporting this guys, this is Ninja Corn signing off!)


	3. Pyrrha Nikos

Pyrrha was in her room, Lie Ren and Jaune were out to in town doing whatever it is they do, she imagined Jaune talking up a storm though she never pictured them holding a conversation. While that was far back in her mind she was thinking of the offer Ozpin made, her mind was wrapped in that the whole time and didn't notice a sludge coming through the vents. Pyrrha sighed and went to the showers, taking her spare clothes with her. Pyrrha made sure she was alone and began to strip, the sludge having latched onto her spare clothes to follow her. After detaching it hid on the roof and watched the huntress get naked to clean herself. The sludge was extremely turned on by her athletic body and her supple breasts, slowly letting itself descend to the floor without a sound. Pyrrha put on warm water and took off her tiara she had on usually, making sure nothing bad happened to it. Once she got done she was gonna sit down but all she felt was pleasure piercing through her, initially she thought she was having flashes, her growing body was also increasing along with her hormones, the drive to make her want sex. She began masturbating though she was also being helped by the sludge who had made itself in the shape of a cock and thrusted itself into her. Pyrrha moaned thinking it was a dream, rocking her hips while the sludge began manifesting into a person, holding her hips and smirking. Once Pyrrha felt it she tried to get away "W-what the?" she was silenced by a long tongued kissed and resisted the sludge but to no avail, slamming his slimy, rigid cock inside her while tendrils violently violated her asshole. "H-help" she tried to call out but nothing came, only the slimy sounds of the tendrils and his cock penetrating her. Grane tongue kissed her roughly while bouncing her on his appendages, drooling and rubbing her breasts "M-my god Pyrrha you're fucking tight" he told Pyrrha who blushed from the compliment even though she was getting raped. "P-please stop" Pyrrha put her hand on his chest but Grane made her bounce faster as a result of her question which made her eyes roll back. Her thoughts of the meaning of destiny were pushed out by Grane in one fell swoop, drooling as she began grinding her hips against his "Yes that's it" Grane told her as he began pounding harder and faster. She was already sad because of the offer, and if one moment of pleasure could help her find the answer, she wouldn't mind giving in this once. Pyrrha turned onto her back and held her breasts "U-use me" Grane, being awfully surprised made the tendrils fondle her breasts and into her mouth as well, slamming harder than ever before into her while she moaned his name out loudly. She clawed at his back with her nails while he proceeded to hit her womb with each thrust, sucking the tendrils with such ferocity that they came in her mouth faster than the others.

Grane pushed down all the way to the base and gritted his sharp teeth, wave upon wave of cum entering her pussy and ass as she rubbed his body "M-more" she begged and got on her hands and knees, prompting him to transform into his wolf form and mounting her. After penetrating her pussy once more he began pounding into her, licking Pyrrha's tongue while she held the tile floor "S-shit that feels good" she told him as she tongue kissed her back. She tensed up as tendrils entered her rear, Grane bit her hair and began pulling it making Pyrrha scream in ecstasy, grabbing his paws while she moved back and forth from his strokes.

Pyrrha came many times throughout this ordeal, rocking her curvy hips against his as he moved his canine body faster. After finally achieving maximum pleasure Grane shot white liquid inside of her ass and pussy, making Pyrrha cum with her too as she kissed him happily. Passing out, he abducted the huntress and began making their way to the Emerald Cave.

~The Emerald Cave~

When the third Grane arrived at the cave, he blankly watched Nora and Yang being gangbanged by child sized Grane's, both were pregnant but also their breasts got bigger because of it, both of them being double d's now. Yang had given into the pleasure before Nora, everytime a child got cum in her hair she would get angry which she would use to fuel her sexual stamina, it was an endless cycle for her but she didn't care, the kids loved a dominant woman. Nora was laying on her back, the original Grane cumming on her face and panting. "Alright guys time to give your mothers a break" he ordered and they stopped, except Yang who made a child pass out after making him shoot so much cum inside her.

"Its time for your mothers to feed so no disturbing" Grane told them and when he said that Nora and Yang crawled over to the sitting Grane, beginning to give him a blowjob and drink his cum. Because of the Grimmcyte virus, whoever Grane put his semen into drastically increased their stamina so they could go on for long periods without food, water and rest as long as they were supplied daily with fresh cum that only the original had. The new Grane set down Pyrrha who began waking up "H-huh w-where am I?" she asked but was penetrated from behind by a child, who rammed into her with all he had while panting cutely and watching her ass jiggle a little, Pyrrha began moaning loudly. "Welcome Pyrrha to the Emerald Cave" Grane told Pyrra as he rubbed the heads of Nora and Yang. "E-emerald Cave?" Pyrrha tried to hold in her moans "Y-yang? N-nora?" she noticed the pair but they were focused on Grane "Yes that's them, they have not been harmed only modified to become my wives" he told her "W-wives? w-why are you doing this?" she asked and drooled from the child thrusting into her from behind.

"For the sheer thrill of it, excitement comes from being in danger but sex can get anyone to break as its clearly been shown" Grane told her while Pyrrha bit her lip, chastising herself for being a victim of the ill Grane. "I plan to make this world mine...by populating it with my children, I will spread across Remnant starting with Vale and the young bodies of Beacon Academy" Grane told her with a smirk. "B-but Grane..." she came 2 times from the child and held her hair "A-ah p-please aren't we your friends?" she asked which made Grane smiled "Why do you think I'm making you my wives? now children you have a new momma, make sure she behaves" Grane told her, then silently ordered Nora to go attend to Pyrrha. Nora laid the cumfilled Pyrrha on her back, the child changing positions so he could hit her cervix. Pyrrha gritted her teeth then looked up at Nora who spreaded her cum filled entrance before lowering her hips on her face "N-nooooooooo!" was her last words before she was silenced by her cum filled meat curtains. After a while Yang began giving birth while giving Grane a blowjob, being the most used to it the most since she had been here the longest she didn't feel much pain from it, the child instantly leaving. It was obvious that out of his current wives so far Yang was the strongest, he began thinking of bestowing the virus onto her as well though he feared she may become stronger than him so he began pondering as Yang fed from him.

(I'm putting so much work into these stories xD I hope they're good enough, I'm getting better at spacing so everything isn't bunched up. I have two endings planned for this story so stay tuned for it! Next one on the list is Weiss! though its gonna be different, you'll see why. Also if its not too much trouble can someone send me a pm? I'm not sure if the pictures I put for these stories are visible to others so I need to make sure, Ninja Corn signing off, Ciao!


	4. Weiss Schnee

Weiss was practicing by herself in a open field, enough space for her to practice her skills with the signature weapon she wielded. After finishing her daily training she sat down on the floor before looking up at the sky "I'm pooped" she told herself then began to imagine luxury food and beverages being brought to her though she was interrupted by something being shoved into her mouth. She screamed against it and tried to free herself but her head was firmly planted against it, looking up to see her attacker her eyes widened when she noticed Grane.

Being choked by his massive member the only way to get leverage was to go with it, at least until she could figure out what was going on. Weiss moved her head down and up on his cock, licking it while the heiress drooled on his cock, making loud slurping sounds "F-fuck that's a good huntress" Grane told Weiss who glared at him, getting him turned on more. "That's such a cute face, here I got something better for you" Grane pulled his cock out of her mouth and covered her face in cum, her tongue hanging out as she took what she could and swallowed "B-bastard" was all she could say before she was lifted up by tendrils.

"D-don't do this...my father will be after you" Weiss growled at the male who only put her on her hands and knees, slamming into her pussy "I don think so, not after I give his daughter some children" he told her as her eyes widened. Weiss grabbed some grass, holding onto it as she drooled "N-no" he began slamming into her pussy while her ass jiggled, making him lick his lips and put some tendrils in her ass. She moved her hair to the side as she panted from how hard he was going "T-this is too much" Weiss gritted her teeth as a loud thump was heard in front of her. After looking up she noticed an identical twin to her attacker, before she could scream the other Grane shoved his cock down her throat, both moving their cocks back and forth making her moan and also drool.

She couldn't handle two of these guys, putting her hands on the one in front of her, she looked up at him and sucked him off while moving her hips for the one behind her making them drool and put more effort into it. Weiss coughed when she received cum in her mouth but swallowed of it, her pussy being drenched in cum while the Granes switched places, only one was under her the other on top of her. They smirked while the Grane on top turned into a wolf and slammed into her asshole, making her scream loudly though she was silenced with a tendril. The one under her pushed his cock in her pussy and grabbed her ass, both grimm pounded into her with tremendous force while drooling and moaning loudly. Weiss sucked the tendril, a bulge showing in her throat while the wolf pushed all the way inside and howled.

The Granes laughed while they pleasured her, Weiss moving her hips with them as her tongue was swirling around another tendril that came in her mouth, her brain going haywire from the pleasure she was feeling. After cumming for a straight minute she went limp as the twins came into her, filling her with their juice "She passed out!" the wolf Grane said and attached her to him "Their endurance is lacking these days...only Yang momma has the best stamina" the other Grane said and stood up "Go on without me, I have a target in mind" he ran off. The wolf Grane rolled his eyes and ran to Emerald Cave.

~Emerald Cave~

After Pyrrha was rehabilitated to becoming a new Grimm mother, operations were going smoothly, this all occurred in under a day so they had to work fast, if anyone caught wind of what was happening their secrecy was blown. Weiss had been brought in and instantly jumped on by the children, only her arm visible as a puddle of cum began forming where she was. Yang however took a different turn, having the Grimmcyte virus in her system now she didn't look different only her eyes remained their red color the whole time. Yang walked to her husband Grane and licked his neck "It seems we have another wife to add to the list" she told him as he nodded "For now she's being rehabilitated so she can be used for reproduction" Grane informed Yang who laughed and rubbed Weiss's head, letting her suck on her tits while the children plowed Weiss's lower mouths. "So, when will you let me loose?" Yang asked Grane who had Nora suck him off, using her breasts to milk him of his cum "You can choose one guy, make sure he passes out and doesn't remember a thing, go have your fun" he told Yang who went to clean up and grinned to herself.

After Yang was washed off she ran out, using her Ember Celica's to go towards the academy but the issue with her was who could she easily woo and have sex with then after a person came in mind, she smirked.

(Hey guys! for the next chapter I'm gonna try something different! I hope you like it, its gonna take a break from rape and go to reverse rape I believe that's the term right? Anywho see you in the next one!, Ninja Corn signing off!)


	5. The Lust of Yang

After getting the go ahead from Grane, Yang was allowed to stretch her wings and find her some male that was fuckable, after all being infected by the Grimmcyte virus did make the victim more like animals in heat, always wanting more and more but also more aggressive. Yang loved Grane, both as a Grimm and normal Grane though she had a right to please herself and that's what she was gonna do. "Now, who could I easily make pass out? its gotta be someone vulnerable someone" Jaune came into her field of view and she smirked, feeling herself get wet "O-oh god I need this". After following Jaune to his private training area, where Yang was captured he leaned on the railing "Its getting awfully hard training without Pyrrha...I hope she comes back" he said before Yang hugs him from behind "W-wah! whos there!?" he exclaimed and nearly fell. "Its me, Yang silly" She smirked at him after turning him around "O-oh hey Yang nice to see you!" he began blushing before he was silenced with sloppy kiss from her "Shut up, look I need this so don't put up any half assed resistance or I might just kill you" she made him sit down, taking out his member. His member wasn't as impressive as Grane's but she could work with it.

"W-what are you doing Y-yang?" Jaune asked nervously while Yang laughed "Something I should have done when I first saw you" she told him, wrapping her now E sized breasts around his member, which got erect quickly "There!" she grinned up at him. "Y-yang" he began drooling as he was a virgin, personally Grimm Yang didn't see Jaune as a lover, only a piece of meat to be used by a superior being though she wouldn't say that otherwise she would blow her cover. She smirked and began moving her large breasts up and down "Say you want my slutty mouth, tell me you do" Yang urged him while Jaune drooled more, wiping his mouth "I-I want your mouth" he managed to say, making her grin and take what she could of his cock, moving her boobs around his cock with a smirk. "Give me everything you have" Yang's mind went hazy, the scent of this boys penis making her go haywire so she sucked and moved her boobs with intense speed "A-ah! Yang!" Jaune held her head down.

Yang swirled her warm tongue around his member, he began shooting half a gallons worth of cum into her mouth which she easily swallowed before mounting on top of Jaune, as soon as she did Lie Ren entered the roof as he was looking for Jaune, only to find Yang about to claim her semen meal. "Oh another one! come Lie Ren and join us!" Yang said and slammed her pussy on Jaune's cock, his moans being silenced by him sucking her breasts while Lie Ren gulped "B-but this is wrong" though he said that he couldn't stop himself from moving closer to the pair. "Don't worry I'll make you both feel really good!" she convinced him and took out Ren's cock who was only slightly larger than Jaune's. Ren moved behind her and rubbed her bubble butt "Like what you see?~" Yang asked and swirled her hips on Jaune's cock making him moan louder against her boobs, Ren nods and pushes his member into her ass and holds onto her hips tightly. "G-guys pick me up" Yang told them and it took a bit but both had Yang in her arms, a look of ecstasy on her face "F-fuck that's amazing!" she screamed as Jaune and Ren began pounding into her, trying to please her while Yang used her weight to slam hard onto them with immense force. "F-fuck" Jaune said and kissed Yang, who tongue kissed him roughly and decided to take a selfie with the title of the photo saying "Being plowed by two friends, getting creampied is the best!" she finished editing her picture then put an arm around Ren and Jaune's neck while moaning loudly.

Her tongue hanged out as they both shot a gallons worth of cum, making her shiver, pressing her lips against Ren's who was starting to get tired. A thump was heard and a hooded Grane was there which made Yang smirk "I have an idea boys!" she got off their cocks then got on her knees "Put your cocks all in here!" she told them and opened her mouth wide. Ren and Jaune looked at each other but Grane didn't waste any time, pushing his member down her throat while Yang grabbed Jaune's and Ren's cock, putting them in her mouth too. "The triple blowjob attack" Yang came up with the idea in her head then began moving her head back and forth, looking up at them while drooling from how their cocks tasted, being more addicted to Grane's than the others. After a minute of giving them an amazing blowjob, they pulled their cocks out and came gallons on her boobs and face, Yang licked the cum off her then smirked, seeing more horny boys coming to the roof as they heard the screams.

Yang smiled as she counted at least 20 people, including Grane so she spreaded her pussy for them "Fuck my pussy with your large cocks and cum till your hearts content!" she urged them and they began surrounding her, fucking her for an entire day straight.

~Hours Later~

She had made the other boys except Grane and Jaune pass out from how the orgy was, the students bodies on the ground and puddles of cum leaking everywhere. Yang rode on Jaune as she sucked her boyfriends, surprisingly Jaune's member had the most resilience than the other students so she continued to milk him of his cum. Yang swallowed Grane's cum and received more cum in her belly from Jaune, who was nearly about to pass out, he hadn't noticed Yang's always red eyes which threw him off though after Grane cummed and Yang stared at Jaune "I'm gonna fuck you to death" she told him, cum leaking out of her pussy. Jaune gulped and let out a terrified yell which was soon silenced after Yang put Jaune into a coma due to her sexual ferocity. After the milking Yang stood up, cum dripping out of her ass and pussy like a waterfall "Shall we go home love?" Yang smirked at Grane who nodded and grabbed her hips roughly before making their way back to the Emerald Cave.


	6. Winter Schnee

After not being able to find Weiss, Winter Schnee began trying to find her on her own, taking her special weapon with her as she had to make sure she was safe "What does my sister think she is doing?" she asked herself as she looked around the Academy. However, the white swordswoman had found what she was looking for in the most wrong way possible, the heiress Weiss was sucking off 3 children sized Grimm though guarding her was a hooded figure, it was Grane. Winter growled and pulled out her sword "What are you doing to my sister!?" she growled, being protective over her despite the fact that she can prove to be quite cold "That's disgraceful to the Schnee family!" she exclaimed and used her Glyphs to enhance her speed to attempt a strike on Grane though he countered it, forming his black arm into a tendril which tripped Winter in midjump though she did catch herself. "W-Weiss wake up!" Winter told her sister and tried to run for her, being stopped by a Grane who tackled her, smashing her through trees. "T-that's it" Winter stopped the impacts with a Glyph then knocked Grane back, using a glyph to keep him from moving "You will pay for your crimes against my sister!" Winter exclaimed and summoned a Nevermore.

Grane looked up at the Nevermore which crashed into him, white powder flying everywhere upon impact as Winter panted softly, the fight ruining her clothes a bit. However with the threat gone she could focus on Weiss now, running towards her and warding off the Grimm children "Weiss are you okay?!" Winter wiped her face of some of the cum so she could look upon her sisters face, worried that their father might think less of them now. She turned her sister to see her clearly though the only thing that was physically different was Weiss's breast size, she first had B sized breasts but now she had double dd's, and also her belly was larger "A-are you pregnant?! who did this?!" Winter scolded her sister who only gave a small giggle. "I let him do this to me...I was devoid of loving and he showed me I can be more than what I was, a simple heiress who is no longer dying for affection" Weiss said, being cryptic "W-what are you talking about?" Winter shook her sister though she was surprised that she was kissed roughly by Weiss.

Winter resisted her advances but Weiss was surprisingly much more stronger than her physically, Weiss licking her tongue as Winter began getting wet "D-don't do this we're siblings!" Winter pleaded while Weiss put her on her back. "Like that should really matter" Weiss said and silenced Winter by shoving her cum filled pussy in her face, she couldn't breathe so in order to breathe she had to eat her own sister out. "A-ah I-I think shes ready for rehabilitation Grane" Weiss told her, groping her boobs as she came in Winter's face "Make sure she doesn't escape" Grane told Weiss while shoving his cock all the way into Winter which made her squeal audible. Winter kicked and squirmed though she couldn't defend herself, Weiss moved her hips more while drooling, Grane starting to kiss Weiss while slamming into Winter hard and fast.

Weiss gripped onto Winter's and Grane's head, rubbing her sisters face in deeper while bringing Grane closer for a kiss which succeeded. Each thrust hit Winter's womb which made her twitch in pleasure, her morals slipping away as ecstasy filled her mind instead. Winter came from the thrusts as Weiss came on Winter's face once again "M-master m-my sisters tongue is so naughty!~" Weiss laughed softly then lifted her hips so she could see a dazed Winter, showing slight signs of resistance. Grane smirked and held her thighs, slamming hard into her hard and fast making Winter scream in pleasure though she was silenced by Weiss's kiss and to her surprise, kissed back which meant Grane did break her as well as Weiss who did her part.

"Good job Weiss, I shall reward you" Grane told her then put Weiss on top of Winter as he came gallons inside her, making her drool from how it felt inside her though she did cum with him as well "S-so hot". Weiss kissed Winter softly while Winter spreads Weiss's ass for Grane, who penetrated her making her arch her back fast "T-take it little sis" Winter told her while Grane began switching between Winter's pussy and Weiss's ass, both hugging each other and kissing each other to contain their loud moans. Grane held onto Weiss's large boobs while slamming into the pair of Schnee's "I-I would be honored to have your semen in me G-grane" Winter barely managed to say while Weiss sucked Winter's smaller breasts.

Grane drooled while starting to lick Winter's tongue with his own tongue, who rocked her hips against his rod while Weiss gripped onto Winter's shoulder before cumming on Grane. They all came hard at the same time and screamed each others names, Grane filling up Weiss's ass which leaked onto Winter's pussy which was flowing with white liquid, Winter passing out from the pleasure "Aww sister needs modifications too..." Weiss said and crossed her arms, standing up. "Come Weiss, we got our catch" Grane told her then stood up, attaching Winter to him with his tendrils. Weiss smiled and ran towards the Emerald Cave, being followed up by Grane.

~Emerald Cave~

Grane had managed to form a Cytopod, a byproduct of the Grimmcyte virus which looked like black sludge and for faster modification using tendrils he put Winter on the sludge. Winter began waking up and noticed that she was covered in black sludge though her head was completely clean "W-what the hell is this?" Winter growled at Grane who fingered her through the sludge. "This is a Cytopod, we modify our mates so they can be enhanced in both stamina and strength as you can see here" Grane told her and moved over, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang all being fucked ruthlessly by their own children. "Y-yes f-fuck me dammit!" Yang told her newborn child who came gallons inside her pussy, rubbing her boobs. Pyrrha was riding on top of a teenage child, bouncing her hips faster while lickig the teen's tongue. Nora had a horse member inside her pussy, the tendrils taking the form of a horse so it could maximize pleasure and Nora only drooled, being able to take the immense size while licking another horse member carefully. Weiss had her ass and pussy penetrated from behind, sucking off another child as she had her foursome with her children "T-that's right I-I'm your momma, use me". Winter was horrified which made her growl more "That's my sister!" she told him "And also my wife now, soon you will be too" Grane told her and smiled.

Winter was in a position where her arms and legs where to her side, it was like she was sitting on a floaty but what kept her in place was a tendril wrapped firmly around her stomach. "W-what is I-it doing to me!?" Winter drooled as she could feel her pussy and ass being prodded by tendrils "Well think of it like this, the Cytopod modifies a persons stamina, strength but also for females give them bigger breasts so they can feed their young" Grane explained and stopped fingering Winter. "Now, your arms and legs aren't restrained but that doesn't mean you can escape, that's suppose to make you more comfortable and every 10 minutes the Cytopod will dip you so you are used to sexual fluids produced" Grane told her as the tendrils pushed into her pussy and ass making her scream "Your body will always stay like this without me needing to reapply this so this method works much more than simply cumming into you" Grane told her. After several minutes of thrusting into Winter, the Cytopod began 'dipping' Winter. The Cytopod had 2 parts, the upper mouth and the inner hollow chamber which was covered with sentient tendrils but also pores so cum supplied by Grane could enter, essentially the Cytopod was gonna make Winter hold her breath under gallons upon gallons of cum to train her lung capacity. Winter was brought down under the cum, bubbles popping up occasionally and the mouth closed leaving only her feet and hands visible, the mouth closes when the dipping started so the victim couldn't escape while the process was done.

After a whole minute, Winter was finally let up though she was completely drenched in cum, to the point the only visible part was her mouth "Don't worry, you'll be quite happy here" Grane told her and rubbed his member against Winter's tongue, who began sucking him off. Grane began letting out a laugh though he needed more wives to have as allies in his plans, he had some in mind.


	7. Coco and Velvet

Velvet was studying for a exam on Grimms, for the exam she had to research the different types of discovered Grimm, their tactics and abilities. She is a good student overall but being a good study meant attention was diverted from danger, the danger of being close to a monster. Grane grabbed her boobs from behind causing the nervous Velvet to squeak "Oh looks like this rabbit is quite heated" he teased her and rubbed her boobs and entrance, the slimy tendrils pulling aside her panties and her pants "U-uh g-get off me" she couldn't call for help knowing she would be silenced, plus she didn't have much stamina when it came to fighting, she was a glass cannon. "Why would I do that? I think miss bunny likes this, maybe its time we kick it up a notch huh?" Grane took out his thick cock and rubbed it against her unguarded entrance now which made her gulp. Velvet put her hands on his arms to try and push herself off but that didn't help, instead Grane rubbed a slimy, warm, black tendril against her lips "Go on, don't bunnies like carrots?" he asked and she could only growl in defeat, being shy she couldn't exactly make a compelling argument.

She sniffed the tendril before sliding it in her mouth, moving her head back and forth as Grane slammed into her pussy, making her squeak loudly against the tendril which went deeper. Grane made a bump in her belly which Velvet rubbed as she rode on top of his cock, her studying would have to wait until her new dominant male was through with her, plus she wasn't far from heat season so it would be hectic for her studying anyway. Velvet swirled her tongue around the tendril in her mouth before another one entered her ass, making her squeak loudly in pleasure as Grane and the tendrils rammed into her with intense strength and speed. Velvet swirled her hips around his as she took everything deep, the tendril in her mouth cumming gallons which made her cum as well, coughing initially before swallowing, still moaning because she was being thrusted into.

Grane heard a click and jumped up with Velvet in his arms, gagging her with his tendrils as he stuck himself to the ceiling. Coco had entered the room and looked around "Now, time to get ready before the party" She told herself then went to the bathroom and shut it. Once he heard the shower water start Grane used his tendrils to slip under the door and start the sexual assault on Coco while slamming his cock and tendrils into the silenced Velvet who was drooling and twitching from the ordeal.

Velvet clenched her hands as she came along with Grane who filled her pussy up with his cum, her ears flopping as Grane continued to thrust. Coco washed herself with soap, running the hard object against her breasts but felt something enter pussy. Coco looked down and her eyes widened when she noticed a black tendril inside her, her legs got weak and she slid down against the wet, tile wall before drooling. The tendril began to slowly drag her as it was wrapped around her leg as well, slamming to hit her spots inside her pussy which made her drool.

Grane opened the door with his other tendril and made Coco sit on his lap with Velvet as she growled "G-grane...y-you bastard leave Velvet alone!" Coco exclaimed but because of that Grane shot his thick seed into Velvet who looked far gone as it was. Coco's eye twitched as she tried to reach for her weapon but was stopped when Grane switched places, putting his still cumming cock into Coco as she drooled from the pleasure, gripping onto Velvet and Grane. He filled up their lower holes with his tendrils, mentally timing them to move with his thrusts and began pounding hard inside them.

Coco and Velvet began sloppily kissing each other as Grane gropped their breasts, his tendrils and member slamming deep into them which made them scream in each others mouths. They wrapped their around the others neck's while Grane made bumps in their bellies with every thrust, Coco and Velvet ran their tongues around each others before pulling back from the kiss "W-we'll make I-it out of this I promise" Coco told Velvet who nodded quickly before they both went crazy due to Grane hitting many orgasm spots inside them. For the finale he shot cum in them all at once to the point where Coco and Velvet began throwing up the cum, to try and stop this they kissed each other but it only turned Grane on more. As they passed out, he carried them to the Emerald Cave for rehabilitation.

~Emerald Cave~

Winter was continuing to be rehabilitated using the Cytopod, her personality didn't change much but her body sure did as her boobs grew to double d's, her entrance was more tighter and her stamina limit increased. "I see you're coming along nicely" Grane told her as he put Coco and Velvet into the comfort Cytopod with began constricting them with a single tendril so they couldn't get up from it. Winter growled at Grane while Coco was the first to be awake and the first to get dipped under cum "C-coco!?" Velvet exclaimed before being dipped as well, her ears barely reaching the surface. Grane was quite pleased with the progress, however it wouldn't be long before this was completed so he needed more recruits and wives, by the hour the number of Grimmlings increased.

"With these many cum dumpsters at my disposal I can achieve my dream" Grane told himself, Velvet being let up from her dipping as she panted hard. He began petting her softly before letting her suck his member for a bit, the Grimmcyte was dominating Grane's mind, he had to keep fighting otherwise he would lose. Grane would have to hope the Grimm slipped up, until then he's fighting for his life.

(Herro guys! Glad you're enjoying the series so far and if you're interested please check out my other stories, it really helps me out! Ninja Corn Signing off!)


	8. Emerald Sustrai

Emerald was loyal to a fault when it came to serving Cinder, when she got reports of a new Grimm stalking Beacon Academy, Cinder sent her to retrieve it. Using her intel that she received, she knew the easiest way to capture the Grimm without injuring it was to present herself sexually, for some reason the Grimmcyte carrier was far more sexually wanting than the others it sired. In this case it made sense why the carrier also known as Grane was far stronger and usually the one raping the females into submission. However, even though Emerald was presenting herself sexually the danger here was that Grane wouldn't communicate, Cinder wanted to ally herself with the Grimmcyte host to give herself a formidable army.

Though if Emerald wanted a chance to become an offering she had to be presentable, sexually and physically since the Grimmcyte could careless about personality when it came to choosing a mate. "N-no this isn't what I wanted!" Grane told himself mentally and he banged on an invisible black wall "You're losing your grip on your own body, why not just let go?" the Grimm version of him who smiled with razor sharp teeth. "You took my girlfriend, my friends, I don't want it to happen this way!" Grane yelled but was smacked into the invisible wall by the Grimm "Well that does suck but plans do change" he told her before leaving his psyche to leave Grane alone.

Grane hugged himself and curled up, he didn't want to lose it all, his future here, his heroics, Yang and now he was on the breaking point. The Grimm arrived where Emerald was spreading her entrance wide for him but he snorted, like the others he would modify parts of their body as it came with that. He picked her up and shoved a tendril into her, making her grit her teeth as he licked her tongue. Grimm smiled as she would be the first one to get the Cytopod without being raped. As this was an offering, Grimm understood it and would send Emerald back to Cinder, pregnant and modified.

He took her back, thrusting into her with his tendril but not allowing her to cum which was torture to her "P-please l-let me-" Emerald said but was interrupted by a snarl from Grimm. She remained quiet before Grimm finally made it to the Emerald Cave, firsthand Emerald witnessed the girls he captured before her, the others were having sex with Grimmlings, their large chests moving all the way down. On the wall, black markings were kept on it which meant they were keeping a score of some kind and Yang had the highest score so far, Nora not far behind and Weiss being third.

Emerald scoffed at the condition of the cave, there wasn't much intellect found here but Grimm found that you didn't need intellect to be impressive. Grimm grabbed Emerald who growled at him since he was being rough, throwing her into the uncomfortable Cytopod, which like the name wasn't very comfortable. It still gave the modifications but it completely restrained the victim of movement, their arms, legs and head the only thing poking out and also made them sit down for long periods of time.

She growled before the slimy Cytopod closed around the dark skinned girl as she struggled, feeling the tendrils run along her pussy, ass but generally focused on her body. A tendril opened up and put itself around her tongue, modifying her tongue while her nipples were sucked on by other tendrils, the modification process had begun.

Her tongue was modified so if needed to she could extend it, it also would become wetter during sex so it would be more useful and her breasts were also growing to a larger size as well, due to the growth virus that the Cytopod was injecting into her through ejaculation. Emerald twitched and drooled from the treatment, her pussy being filled with gallons of cum at a time "N-no wonder Cinder wants to ally herself w-with you" she told Grimm, before screaming from the pleasure the Cytopod was giving her.

She shook as she didn't want to fall to the pleasure even though it was dominating her mind, using neural transmissions through the pleasure the Cytopod could manipulate her thoughts to whatever Grimm wanted, he could even make her a sleeper agent which was his plan. The Cytopod opened itself up so he could see her cummed in pussy, Grimm slamming his large cock into Emerald making her scream and cum once more "D-direct contact is the best" Grimm told her as he began thrusting, Emerald gritting her teeth to hold in her moans.

Grimm began rubbing her hands while hitting her womb with each thrust, the tendril on her tongue sliding off as the modification to it was done. Emerald rubbed her warm tongue against his, his wet tongue swirling around hers while thrusting into her with all of his mustered strength. She came hard on him again then screamed, gripping his hands tightly as Grimm gave her gallons of her cum, making her belly large and finally the hardwiring was complete.

She went limp as the Cytopod continued to modify her while Grimm pulled out "Lets see whos pulling the strings...".


	9. Blake Belladonna

Blake wasn't on her A-game today, she was going into heat and had no outlet since she didn't trust much boys there besides the JNPR team, who's male members were all in a coma while Sun and Neptune were out of the country. She fixed her hair and got dressed in her usual outfit "T-this is bugging me s-so much I-I need help!" she held her boobs and drooled a bit, squeezing it as she imagined a dominant faunus taking over her body and making her the submissive. The kitty ran out of beacon despite hearing rumors that women meant missing, including her friends but of course her judgement was impaired.

"H-hot rod, t-that's all I want, just a taste" Blake wiped the drool from her mouth and smelled a familiar scent, a faunus nearby and it was a male's scent. By the scent she could tell that the faunus was extremely powerful physically and so she made her way to it, running as fast as she can to ask the faunus for a favor. She ended up running straight into a mysterious individual dressed in what looked to be a grey cloak and black boots. Blake gulped, just by looking at him she noticed off the bat that it was Grane, who looked more pale than usual but also had half of his face covered in a black substance.

But why did she smell faunus on him? Did he perhaps fool around with a faunus before her or what he a faunus himself, maybe he did what she did and hid his animal features. "G-Grane?" Blake finally spoke as it caught his attention, instead of running at her he stared at her, with his red and grey eyes "W-why do I smell faunus...what did you do?" she growled sexually though she didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Grane stared at her and pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing wolf like ears, he did always wear the cloak on at school so it made sense as to why no one saw it and he always was secretive though maybe not with Yang. Blake gulped, she found exactly what she was looking for, a dominant male faunus who could destroy her insides in an instant. Grane however was fighting his urges, it successfully worked this time only to the point where he was effectively mute and calm though he couldn't stop thinking about sex so like Blake, he was in heat.

She gasped as she noticed the ears, she carefully walked over and began rubbing them. As she touched them, they twitched in her hand while he wrapped his arms around her waist carefully. Blake began drooling and before either of them knew it, she was on top of him, letting the dominant male suck her breasts while she grinded her hips on his cock and nibbled his weak spot which was his faunus ears.

Grane's member got hard quickly from all her grinding, he ran his hand on her ass while fingering her and sucking her small breasts so she would moan against his twitching wolf ears. Blake took out his member in order to help him and pushed herself onto his member, screaming loudly as she gripped onto his shoulders, Grane holding her ass as he made her move faster while his tongue danced on her breasts.

She gritted her teeth and began slamming her hips against his while looking down at her, the male ramming against her while he licked her chest hungrily "I-I'm in heaven!~" she told him happily. Grane spanked her ass hard which left a red mark, she squeaked while she momentarily stopped moving to give him the upper advantage in pelvis movement. He pulled away from her breasts to drool, Blake regaining her senses and riding on top of the thrusting faunus and played with her ass more than anything.

Grane spreads her ass wide before slipping his tendril in there which made Blake's tongue hang out, absolutely enjoying the moment as she rammed harder against him screaming. She shivered and leaned her head back, arching her back as she felt his cock and tentacle hit every sensitive spot inside her causing her to cum on her, making her move forward and plant her boobs on his face.

He sure didn't mind, licking them hungrily as he moved her hips steadily while keeping her gaping ass open, the tendril moving faster and curling inside her so it felt more ridged. After thrusting hard into her for so long, Grane came gallons inside her pussy and ass before Blake screamed his name out "G-GRANE!" she came 3 times on him before sliding off his cock, panting while she twitched.

Though Grane wasn't done, instead he went into his Aatu form which made Blake turn around, although initially surprised she was turned on because the wolf was an animal, more animal like than a faunus so she was burning inside for that wolf cock. "Fuck me" Blake told him and she spreaded her entrance wide for the male, who snorted and rammed his canine cock into her pussy which made her scream his name once more.

Blake drooled from how big he was, grabbing onto his fur as the large canine began mercilessly pounding into her pussy while his tendril pushed into her ass more. She licked his large tongue roughly as a way of sharing a kiss between animals while he hit her womb with each thrust "I-I don't care I-if I get pregnant b-but please cum inside me!" she begged him while he snarled, making bumps in her belly.

Grane put his paws beside her head as he rammed his thick, tendrils and pulsating cock into her with tremendous force. She drooled as he began tongue kissing Blake again to hold in his howl while pounding into her. He couldn't hold it in and howled loudly while his cock knotted inside her, cumming seemingly endless amounts until she was confirmed pregnant which made Blake twitch and cum numerously.

"A-ah a-amazing" Blake purred before curling up and slowly falling asleep while Grane pulled his large cock out of her and glazed the sleeping faunus in his cum. After doing this Grane reverted back to his Grimm mental state and turned to his humanoid form, smirking and picking up the unconscious Blake and leaving with her in his arms.


	10. Cinder and Neo

Cinder Fall was waiting for Grane to arrive, after a pregnant Emerald was sent back to Cinder, telling her that he was allied with the White Fang as of now. The only thing they had to do now was seal the deal between leaders as an alliance cannot go on unless both sides get what they want. Neo also stayed beside her, as requested by Roman, both of them needed an offering so the Grimmcyte carrier wouldn't go ballistic.

Both females were waiting naked, in a secret base somewhere in the forest by the train tracks. The meeting place had to be off the grid so Grane was more comfortable, and just like they planned, he arrived, looking more Grimm like with the blackness covering more of his face and the clothes he had on. "Ahh, you have arrived, how pleasant to see you" Cinder said and bowed, Neo following her movement "I see you have honored our agreement, but enough with formalities, shall we begin?" Cinder asked while Neo held her signature umbrella with her, just in case Grane decided to do anything foolish, regardless if the chances of winning were slim.

Grane nodded and Cinder rubbed his cheeks carefully "Good boy, come Neo" she told her apprentice who followed behind her, Cinder had a bubble butt so with each step it jiggled which turned Grane on. He followed them to the bedroom, despite the outlook it was well endowed inside as if they were in a castle. "So shall we begin with a little foreplay?" Cinder asked before letting Neo put her weapon down, joining the pair as Cinder rubbed Grane's broad chest. What they didn't know was that Yang had followed her 'husband' to this location, by using her Grimm instincts she could avoid Grane's senses which were off the charts at their peak.

Yang growled inaudibly when she saw Cinder touching her lover, the fiery tempered girl could only watch since this alliance treaty was the only way her 'husband's' plan was gonna win so she would have to wait till he got home, but she wanted to watch. Grane hissed slightly as Neo rubbed his stomach, where his abs were "You must be relieved" Cinder said and lifted his coat off followed by his cloak and shirt.

Neo got on her knees while Grane was sat down by Cinder, who crawled on his lap and began tongue kissing him as Neo worked at his pants. Grane rubbed his warm tongue against Cinder's, who moaned and massaged his shoulders. Neo pulled down his pants and boxers, getting slapped in her cheek with his large shaft, which she punished by licking it furiously. Cinder smiled as his cock was about half a foot away from her ass, so she had to be careful if Neo didn't want a face full of her bosses ass, but being the way, she was she couldn't care less.

Grane grabbed Cinder's ass, beginning to play with it as he stopped kissing her since his mind was going haywire. "I bet you're quite famished, here darling" Cinder turned in his lap and was now staring at his throbbing member, which was being assaulted by Neo's tongue as Cinder's pussy was there in front of Grane's face. Being the eager hybrid he was, he shoved his tongue in her pussy then began swirling making the Grimm leader scream in pleasure and help Neo in 'punishing' his member.

Neo and Cinder both sucked an individual ball, while both gave him a handjob, the sound of slurping was the only thing being heard while Grane licked Cinder's pussy greedily. He savored the taste and spreaded her ass so he could press his face deeper and take in the scent regardless of the location. Cinder chuckled and continued to suck his balls while Neo wrapped her lips around his cock, slowly moving down his shaft.

He hissed in pleasure but it was drowned out because of his mouth being next to Cinder's pussy, who was grinding against his face while sucking more on his scrotum. The umbrella wielding female moved her head faster as she could feel him about to burst, Cinder moaning as the pussy licking was starting to get to her. Cinder stopped sucking his balls then began licking the side of his cock, Neo receiving a gallon of cum down her throat which she eventually swallowed though it was quite difficult.

The duo pulled away and got in lewd positions, Cinder bending over with her looking under herself with her pussy spread wide while Neo got on a table, sitting on it and spreading her legs for him. Grane looked between him, deciding to tease Cinder by going for Neo and slamming his thick cock into her pussy. Cinder growled lightly but looked down as she was penetrated by a thick tendril, which made her drool and slide down as both the tendril and Grane pound into their pussies hard and fast.

Grane filled up their remaining holes except for Neo's mouth with his black tendrils, moving them fast with his pelvis moving at the same speed. Neo drooled and her tongue hanged out due to the intense pleasure, opening her mouth as he began roughly tongue kissing her. Cinder rubbing 2 tendrils in her hands while moving her hips against the ones inside her and swirling her tongue around the one filling her mouth.

If either of them weren't careful they would surely get addicted like the others, who were just teens, inexperienced for the most part. Cinder smirked as she sucked off the tendrils and fucked the others, she had plenty of practice because of her being surrounded by Grimm all the time, sometimes she would let them have their way with her. She giggled as she sucked, the tendrils cumming on her breasts, inside her pussy and ass then finally her mouth "That's it give it all to me" she told them before drooling slightly.

Neo came way before Grane as they shared a warm kiss, going into his Fenrir form in the middle as he hit her womb easily, cumming gallons inside her as he howled due to the intense pleasure. The cum was making a puddle, which Neo fell in as she was tired, too human to handle one cumming session plus she was a virgin so this broke her. Grane slipped his tendrils out of the girl and turned to see Cinder, who had an inferno in her eyes but it wasn't of malice, it was of desire "Come here wolf" she told him.

Grane came over as commanded, sniffing her hand which she rubbed on his snout "Up" Cinder told Grane who hopped onto his hind legs before being held up by her, inspecting his shaft. When he was in this form his rammer was larger than an adult Ursa Grimm, it was on par with the Goliath "You are quite big down there, I might take a liking to you" she told him as Yang's eyebrow twitched in anger. Not only was she getting horny, she was getting extremely pissed, like a cat in heat, all she could do is watch as Grane fucked another woman which she didn't like as a Grimm or a human.

Cinder kissed his snout before rubbing her tongue against his canine tongue, sharing a slow kiss while she moved closer to him. She ran her hands around his head while Grane started licking roughly. The Grimm leader enjoyed this and laid down on her back "Make me yours" Cinder was now in heat, like this she became a sex maniac and wouldn't stop until she was completely satisfied.

Grane trotted closer and positioned himself over her, his member being grabbed before Cinder shoved his thick cock into her wet pussy, to help her more he shoved 3 tendrils into her ass which made her scream in pleasure. He began ramming into her as his tongue hanged out, Cinder taking this opportunity to tongue kiss him while moving he curvy hips against his. He grunted as he hither womb with each thrust, at this point she didn't care if she carried a child, as long as it was his.

She rubbed his cheek as she moaned loudly from being thrusted into, their tongues rubbing together while he rammed directly into her sopping wet pussy "Cum in me dog!" she exclaimed as Grane put more effort into his thrusts. He howled loudly and came gallons into Cinder, her signature smirk appearing on her face as she came as well. No one was capable of satisfying her like Grane, she showed this by kissing his cheek and whispering into his ear. Grane turned human and nodded, understanding what she said to him.

Yang clenched her fists and watched as Grane and Cinder shared a kiss before going for several more rounds, Neo eventually woke up too and joined. For 5 hours they fucked, Grane being allowed to modify them by putting them in the Cytopods back at the cave. The blonde Grimm followed them and remained incognito, she wanted her Grane back but since planning wasn't her forte, it would be a while.


	11. Yang and Ruby, Ulterior Motive

Ruby had been looking all over for their sisters, the museum was holding a weapons exhibit and because of her fascination of them she begged her sister to come with her. "Yaaaaang! Come on we're gonna be late! Huh...maybe if I call her" she told herself then pulled out her phone, dialing her number and what she got was no answer. The young huntress then made her way to Emerald Forest, getting tired from searching all over Vale for her beloved sister "Yaaaaang!".

She heard a twig break in the forest and she pulled out her signature weapon, moving closer to the source only to find out it was Yang, gathering berries. "Yaaang!" Ruby ran at Yang and tackled her, making her turn around to face her. Yang gazed into her sisters eyes, if she asked too many questions she would have to incapacitate Ruby even though she didn't want to.

After being nagged for several seconds Yang lost it and kissed Ruby, the black and red haired heroine eyes widened, at first clawing at Yang's back but eventually stopped after she passed out from the kiss which lasted for 5 minutes. Yang wiped her lips and could feel her lust for Grane coming on just from kissing someone that wasn't her husband "G-Grane" she whistled for him to come.

Grane soon arrived and looked at the fallen Ruby "Well done" he told Yang which made her bite her lip "T-thanks!" she nuzzled him while Grane slapped her ass "Lets get these bothersome clothes off her" he told her. They began stripping the younger sister until she was naked, Grane not being pleased with the condition of her body. "Yang, we will condition her, loosen her up" Grane ordered Yang who nodded, getting down on her knees and eating out Ruby, swirling her tongue around in her pussy.

Ruby slowly woke up, her body feeling hot and after searching she found the source, her own sister was licking her insides like it was nothing though she did try to fight it, it was extremely good. Grane decided to reward Yang and surprised her with his dick in her pussy, making her scream against Ruby's pussy while grabbing her jiggling ass with her free hand.

The scythe wielding huntress moaned loudly and held Yang's head down, who held her ass cheeks open so her husband could ram into her as hard as possible which made her drool mix in with Ruby's juices. Yang licked harder and faster as a result of being pleasured by her king before finally cumming against his plunging cock, Grane cumming straight into her womb which gave Yang a pregnant appearance.

"G-guys!" Ruby cried out as she finally came on Yang's tongue, who slipped her tongue out while slightly panting "G-Grane?" Ruby gulped, remembering that Grane didn't look like that, nearly his entire body was black except his eyes which were human but had those red orbs, staring into Ruby's soul. Grane smirked and grabbed Ruby's neck "Now, I think its time to give you pitiful body some conditioning" he told her before slamming her onto his large cock, making her scream loudly as she clawed at his back.

Yang laid Grane on his back, allowing her to sit on his face as he cleaned her insides with his large tongue while Ruby drooled from being thrusted into with intense force. To spice it up Ruby had a tendril go into her ass while a large tendril went into Yang's mouth, who sucked eagerly as it was apart of Grane. Ruby screamed loudly but was muffled by a tendril that went into her mouth, Grane ramming his tendrils and cock into Yang and Ruby while licking the yellow huntress's pussy.

His throbbing member scraped against the younger sisters wet insides, who slowly rode against him while Yang pushed his face deeper, licking the tendril softly while Ruby rubbed the tentacle in her mouth with her tongue. Grane stroked their insides with his members while licking Yang's pussy greedily, hitting Ruby's womb as he was about to cum in her however Ruby was hit back by an unseen force which made the cum that was suppose to be for Ruby, erupt like a volcano.

Somehow, probably through her advanced physical capabilities, Yang caught the cum in her mouth as she burped a bit, smiling to herself. Grane however quickly shrouded himself with Grimmcyte virus before getting on his feet, looking behind him and seeing a Glynda Goodwitch, preparing to attack Grane. "You...these females have been defiled long enough Grane..." Glynda said and aimed her weapon at him.

However, she was struck down quickly by Yang, though she didn't get knocked out from the blow. Glynda recovered and flipkicked Yang back but was hit against a tree by Grane's tendril before lifting her up by the neck, breaking her weapon with his hand "Well great...Ruby is gone but at least I got you" he licked Glynda's cheek with his long tongue "Yang, head home and prepare a cytopod, we have conditioning to do" he told her and she only sighed "Yes sir..." Yang dashed off.

Yang had an ulterior motive, she wanted to assist her husband in the plans of world domination but to create children with those her human self and Grimm self don't trust didn't sit well with her. Ever since Cinder came into the picture she was all over him, she got more time with him than Yang. Yang was jealous, Grane could fuck other girls as long as he stayed with Yang the longest but because of the need for mass reproduction she couldn't maintain being the only mother giving birth several times a day.

She wasn't a thinker, but she needed a plan.


	12. Glynda Goodwitch

Glynda managed to save Ruby from Grane and Yang but managed to get captured because of it, why this had to happen was because her enemies were too close and also students. Its against a teachers code of conduct to harm a student in anyway and against popular belief, protect their students with their lives. Essentially, Glynda sacrificed herself for Ruby to buy the girl some time. Glynda was able to find Ruby because of the scream she let out, which only led to Glynda being captured and her weapon broken.

Grane dragged Glynda to his secret lair where the female students he captured all had their way with their own kids, there were many kids roaming around, all half human, half Grimm. "W-what the hell is this?" Glynda growled at Grane which made him look at her "The future...I'm very close to achieving my desired army number however I need more production, I need to secure two more subjects and you let one of them get away" he said then dropped her onto the rock floor.

She rubbed her throat and turned to see children with black skin and red eyes circling her, possibly observing for any weaknesses to exploit which they could find easily. The leader watched her with piercing eyes, wondering what she would do as the kids slowly closed in on her. She stood her ground and began punching and kicking the kids back even though they could easily catch her off guard.

"Its futile" Grane slapped Glynda down with a tendril which knocked her right into a Cytopod which quickly attached itself to her. In fear she began struggling against the vastly stronger organism who brought her down, semen instantly filling up the pod which practically submerged her. Glynda held her breath, however she would at times swallow the sticky substance by accident until a minute later she was ejected from the Cytopod, which dropped her onto her back covered in Grane's donated semen.

Grane got on his knees then lifted up Glynda's skirt, moving over her panties "D-don't you DARE!" she exclaimed as Grane pushed his large member into her, drooling and holding her breasts. Glynda twitched as she could feel how large he was, gritting her teeth "S-someone will stop you...count on I-it!" she managed to say before Grane made her scream, hitting her g-spot hard which made her drool.

She rocked her hips steadily against his, making sure that he hit every sweet spot she had down below which made her moan loudly "A-ah so good" Glynda quickly gave in since she was a bit depraved. Glynda wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure they were leveled, letting Grane get deeper as he growled, rubbing his long tongue against her cheek while she moaned loudly. The female wasn't having a rather hard time holding in her moans, she didn't want to give in so easily because of her reputation but this sensation was like a drug for her, once she was in it was hard to turn away for good.

Grane rubbed his warm tongue against Glynda's tongue, who's mind set was getting taken over by the pheromones Grane was emitting so her behavior wasn't all to blame. She made him hit all the way inside as she came on him, holding onto him tightly as she came hard, drooling from the side of her lip while Grane snarled. "T-that's not gonna be enough to break me" Glynda said and chuckled, shivering as she did though she was hiding the fact that this student was good.

Glynda was released by Grane onto the floor, who laid on his throne that was made out of rocks, which he carved out himself. Yang saw this as a chance to pounce on Grane, which he didn't fight as she slid herself on his wet cock and began riding him. While this happened Glynda felt a bit jealous though she was bewildered by the fact that she wasn't creampied by him.

Too late she realized that it wasn't him who was gonna break her in, it was the children he spawned with the girls that were going to do that. The kids all looked at least 13 years old, half of their bodies covered in the black Grimmcyte virus, they all had different characters and each were able to be distinguished from the others by their hair color. A blonde child, presumably a child of Yang took out his 8inch member which was thicker than a normal humans, however since Grane was the apex Grimmcyte virus carrier his Grimm qualities were stronger than his children's who haven't reached maturity.

Glynda growled at the child who smirked and rammed its length down her throat, holding her head down as she gagged on it, looking up at the child. The child made her suck harder and faster, drooling while another child having the hair color of Nora slammed his member into her pussy which made her cry out in pleasure against the Yang child's member.

The children all pounced on Glynda, she had a total of 9 members inside her, 3 in each hole though she barely held on as each time any cock made a move she came. She was soon blanketed in cum on all sides, Glynda opened her mouth so the kids knew where to cum. Glynda twitched as her holes ached but she was satisified, the kids weren't though and piled onto her.

Yang giggled as she was happily filled with her masters cum, Grane licking her cheek and holding her boobs "Yang, make sure that your sister Ruby is found...we need to break her in, having her hidden power in our arsenal will make this battle a cinch" he told her and she nodded. "Right after this nap" Yang replied then laid on him, instantly falling asleep as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you feel yourself becoming mist?" Grimm told Grane, who was laying on the floor as only his left arm, the left side of his face and his chest the only things not being Grimmified. "S-someone will stop you..." Grane told him as Grimm grabbed Grane by his head "The last Grimm conflict was resolved Dust, we won't make the same mistake again cretin" Grimm told him. After giving the fading subconscious a light lecture on the futility of his situation he dropped him on the floor, leaving Grane to his own devices.


	13. Team RWBY Versus Grane Part 1

Ruby was on her own, after being saved by Glynda only to watch her be raped in front of her by Yang's boyfriend, it was quite a sight. She trained for 3 weeks and managed to persuade Ozpin to speak with someone. General Ironwood and the forces of Atlas as well as Beacon Academy students were there the day Grane finally started his attack.

Ozpin pushed his glasses up as he saw Grane's forces approach Beacon Academy "We're gonna save you guys don't worry!" Ruby exclaimed and dashed head first into battle. She slashed several Grimmlings, nimbly jumping over them and flipping, using her intense speed to make her way to Grane, who stayed in Emerald Forest in an open field. "You turned my sister against me...I won't forgive you until shes safe!" Ruby exclaimed and got ready, Yang, Blake and Weiss coming out from behind "I think she quite likes her new position" Grane stated as his tendrils came from his back, keeping his hands in his pocket.

Ruby gritted her teeth then dashed at him with her fast speed, initially catching him off guard by getting two slashes across his chest but put up a tendril shield and slammed Ruby into a tree. She took the hit and ran at him, Grane's tendrils flying above the grass to hit her but Ruby jumped, running along the tendril before using her secret move she had been working on. "Crimson Tornado!" she used her superspeed ability which left a trail of rose petals in her wake, catching Grane in the red tornado which hit him countless times before he got dizzy and fell onto his back.

Grane groaned and looked at Ruby, knowing her weakness was her damage endurance he had to pour the heat onto her. He spun along the ground and shot up, forming a tendril drill with his hands before letting gravity help him fall onto Ruby's location, who backflipped to avoid the move. The hybrid smirked and used the ground to help him shot off it, drop kicking the girl who slid back and shook her head to try and shake off damage.

Ruby did her best to analyze him like Ozpin said but in natural fashion she went with her instincts, running head first and so did Grane, clashing his tendrils against her scythe before swatting her to the side with his tendril. She rolled and managed to get herself up, screaming before shooting dust infused bullets at him, shooting ice, then turned around, inserting gravity into the scythe before shooting and making her slide to Grane.

Grane got stuck because of the ice and wasn't prepared for an ice shattering strike, holding his stomach before Ruby repeated the process by firing the gravity dust bullets backwards so that way the butt of the scythe hit Grane's stomach. Eventually he grabbed the scythe with his tendril before twisting it out of her grip, throwing it a ways across the field which it then landed, its blade embedded in the ground.

Ruby flipped as well, landing on the ground before skidding to a stop, panting and running at Grane, using the intense wind to drag him along with her. She made sure to take the most painful route and ran around trees, Grane effectively getting hit numerous times before he stopped it by latching onto a tree with a tendril and latching onto Ruby's foot with the other. After grabbing her he flung her upward before making her slam on the ground, Ruby groaning and slowly standing up.

Grane picked her up by her neck with his tendril "You have grown stronger I see but its gonna take more than fancy techniques to defeat me" he told her before throwing her across the field, she hit the rock wall quite hard and groaned. "I'm doing this for my friends!" Ruby stood up as Grane slid a tendril deep inside her entrance "Noble but futile" Grane admitted, two tendrils wrapped around her ankles and began reeling her in while one tendril rammed into her hard.

While Yang and Blake remained unaffected by Ruby's calls Weiss was a different story, since her partnership rivaled her sisterly relationship with Yang, that and the fact she didn't know Grane too well she responded with the need to rebel. Ruby gritted her teeth as she tried to pull away but was got into close proximity of Grane, who held her up with his tendrils that moved deep inside her "Once you fall, Beacon is next" he told her as Ruby drooled, about to break.

However before that could happen Weiss dashed to Grane, he dropped Ruby and flipped to the side, nimbly avoiding the attack before glaring "It seems you are able to fight back" he told her "If anyone is gonna beat up Ruby its gonna be" Weiss glared at Grane. "Don't hurt him too bad! He's not himself!" Ruby said as she got her weapon, running back beside Weiss before the battle ensued between the two.

Despite having an advantage in numbers Weiss and Ruby weren't enough to defeat Grane, there was a reason Beacon had teams of 4. More can be accomplished if teams can work together, but when the team is halved that makes it more difficult. Weiss hit a tree with a back, slumping down and panting as Ruby shot Grane with her scythe/sniper rifle hybrid "Get up Weiss come on!" she encouraged and although in pain Weiss pulled through.

Blake frowned, ultimately she felt touched by their efforts and soon broke from her trance, running and surprise attacking Grane, hitting him through trees. Yang however was smirking, watching them though the itch in the back of her mind grew larger, she held her head as voices came to her in surround sound "Wake up, this isn't you, fight back, for him! Save him!" the voice was of Yang.

Yang held her head then looked up at the battle, Grane still managed to hold his own, each girl taking their own shares of hits and soon Yang rebelled finally, the Grimmcyte was controlling her boyfriend and she knew more about it than the other victims the sentient virus caused. She screamed and shot behind her, delivering a hard punch to Grane.

The punch sent him flying right into the side of a rock, smashing right through it before he skidded to a stop. "Yang!" Ruby ran to her and hugged her tightly, so did Blake while Weiss pouted "Good to see you" she said, maintaining her Tsundere posture. Yang laughed and pats their backs "Alright...theres a virus controlling Grane, we need to get dominate him" Yang said and Blake nodded "Sounds easy enough".

Grane growled as he was more pissed off now, his tendrils swaying around him. "I don't mean that kind of domination" Yang said and Ruby gulped "W-what do you mean?" she asked "The virus takes over lifeforms when they're at their weakest...I think if we prove we're stronger than the virus we can get it out of him or at least stop him!" Yang said and dodged a tree that was thrown at her, taking cover behind the trees with her team.

"But what do you mean by dominate!?" Weiss exclaimed "Sex" Yang said and was in the back of her mind, happy that this was gonna happen one last time "Again!?" Blake groaned. "I'm almost completely drained but if its for Grane I'll do it" Ruby said "I'll save the knuckle head..." Weiss agreed as Blake rubbed her arm "Well...it still is heat season for me" Blake said. Yang smiled and nodded "Remember, dominate him, don't let him control you" Yang said.

And so the girls got out from their cover and rushed the Grimmcyte Virus Carrier, what will happen next?

~To be continued~


	14. Team RWBY Versus Grane Part 2

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all saw the Grimm possessed Grane howling in pain, each a bit scared on the inside cause even though it was Grane who got infected and raped the girls, they had to rescue him from the virus influence which wasn't his fault. Even though they were turned on by rape a little, it wouldn't stop them from being the Huntress's they were meant to be. After incapacitating Grane momentarily the girls decided to take turns, going in alphabetical order Blake went first and was more eager than the others, jumping onto Grane, grinding him while he tried to defend himself using tendrils to fuck Blake into submission.

However Ruby, Weiss and Yang sucked on the tendrils and stroked them to keep them at bay. Grane's tendril making ability depended on the amount of Grimmcyte on his skin, which was a limited amount so he wasn't able to get Blake on the edge. "I'm in heat Grimm bitch so make my pussy writhe with pleasure" Blake said, not acting like herself because of the monthly heat, even her own team was surprised.

Grane growled, the only way for him to win was to not use his members but the feeling of 4 girls dominating him, pleasuring him was almost overwhelming. He began ramming into Blake who licked his long tongue "Come on put more effort in it!" she exclaimed, grinding her hips against his as she continued to tongue kiss him happily. Grane may have been Yang's boyfriend but after this Blake might get addicted to him and Yang would have to deal with it.

Blake slammed her hips against his while her tongue hanged out, gripping his shoulder as they both moaned "T-tell me h-how does my pussy feel?" Blake asked but Grane growled. He licked her breasts and sucked on them, hitting her womb while she made him penetrate her womb "O-oh my god this is amazing!". The Faunus purred loudly while she brought her hips down on his member "Y-you're like a rapid fire m-machine gun" Blake managed to say through her moans while his member made her feel amazing.

She came plenty of times on his member while he had yet to come once, her being in heat did wear down Grane for only a fraction of his stamina, which was a lot so Blake hardly did much in comparison. Blake tried to increase the intensity, making him hit her sweet spots while rubbing his chest and licking her tongue "C-cum inside me, d-don't hold back on me!" she slapped him. Grane growled, the aggression making him thrust at an even harder and fast rate.

Finally after several minutes of pressing against each other, Grane filled her up, the force of his climax being enough to make Blake cum and scream in pleasure "O-oh that's the stuff!" she purred. As a way of saving progress, Ruby quickly got Blake off and helping with tendril detail, Blake being more than eager using her entire body instead of just her mouth and hands.

Ruby gulped, hoping her training with Ozpin and the others paid off before taking a seat on Grane's face "B-be gentle...I'm still sensitive from you" she told him but Grane didn't comply. He rubbed her insides with his large tongue, making her moan loudly however she licked his member, Ruby drooled rather easily since she wasn't used to the feeling of physical pleasure. She rubbed her tongue against his member while the male alpha swirled his tongue around, deep inside her cave walls.

Ruby began grinding on his face, doing her best to give him a tiring blowjob while Grane attacked her insides with his tongue. It hit the sensitive spots, Grane spreading her ass while licking her so he could get deeper than he could before. She moved her head back and forth faster, playing with his balls as she started to deepthroat him though it was quite difficult.

She moved her head faster as did Grane, both of them cumming in each others mouth and licking it up, savoring the taste. Ruby got off of his tongue before sitting herself on Grane's cock, gritting her teeth as he kept her ass spread with his hands. This allowed Ruby to let him penetrate her deeper but also let out a loud scream to signify how good it felt to the female.

Like Blake, if she could impress Grane and get her stamina up she could be with him, however now wasn't the time for her to think about that. Ruby moaned loudly "T-this is too much for me" she told Grane who smirked "Then indulge in the pleasure" he told her, licking her cheek while hitting her womb "Don't listen to him keep fighting!" Yang exclaimed, sucking off 3 tendrils at the same time.

Ruby nodded and used her sisters motivation to push herself further, using her speed ability to push into Grane more as she moaned loudly. The feeling her speed was causing them both immense pleasure, he wrapped his arms around her back while sucking her small breasts, hitting her g-spot harder and faster. Grane spanked her ass hard as Ruby moaned loudly "I-I'm not giving up on myself, on my f-friends, o-on you either Grane!" she exclaimed while helping him with moving, using his movements to bring more pleasure to both of them.

It felt amazing to feel from Ruby, soon she and him came at the same time, being filled to the brim with his semen. She panted as her stamina for sex was drained, like during a fight, she was a glass cannon, she could do a lot of damage but couldn't take the abuse. Ruby licked Grane's tongue "I-I'm gonna make sure that next time this happens I-I'm gonna be ready" she assured him, taking herself off his member.

The semen leaked out for a few seconds, Ruby shivering from the feeling but soon found her mouth assaulted by a tendril which meant it was now Weiss's turn who although regretted it, needed to do it for the sake of the team. Weiss slapped Grane twice, one using her front hand and the final hit being with the back "That's for raping me" she glared at him, instead of putting love into it he was gonna put her hate into it.

Grane's stamina was holding but the longer that he allowed himself to be dominated by these girls the more stamina was expended from his body. "I'm not letting you win this time, we're on equal footing so deal with it" she flicked his nose which made him go cross eyed. Since he was distracted by the flick Weiss got the first strike, slamming her inner royal cave onto his length, screaming as she felt the length that took her virginity.

Weiss bounced on his member, harder than Ruby or Blake as she drooled, holding her bouncing breasts since it did feel good despite what she wanted to believe. She made sure to go hard on him, using her anger she had for the Grimm leader "A-ah t-this is nothing" she told Grane who growled up at her and made her bounce faster. The heiress would hate to admit she enjoyed this but it did feel amazing, maybe this is why Blake and Ruby couldn't do the job as well, they were too focused on the pleasure.

She smirked, now knowing Grane's tactic she bounced on his cock faster, slapping Grane occasionally to get him pepped up. Her E sized breasts bounced, sweat gathering on her body that slightly drenched her white dress she usually wore. Weiss moaned loudly while Grane grunted, hitting her g-spot at high speeds, impressing Weiss a bit who continued to ride him while putting a hand on her hip and the other on his chest.

Grane grabbed her ass tightly and made her bounce hard and faster, drooling with his tongue hanging out as Weiss's insides tightened around him. Her white hair became all messed up as well, making Weiss a little more angry as she put more effort in riding on his member. "Y-you will be punished thoroughly" Weiss told him "D-dream on I-Ice Queen" Grane retorted.

Weiss growled and put much more effort after hearing him, screaming as she came on his member which made Grane moan loudly from how it felt. She gripped his broad shoulders as her tongue hanged out, drool escaping her lips as she felt it. Grane smirked and made her bounce on his member harder and faster, finally cumming gallons inside Weiss to make her slide off "G-guys s-switch" she called out to Yang who managed to pry herself away from the tendrils.

"Don't worry, hold them off while I get to work, I will end this" Yang said, Weiss going back to working on the tendrils. Yang stood there in her Huntress outfit, her large E sized breasts hanging out and traces of sweat covering her body because of her earlier activities. "I hope you're ready big boy" Yang told him and smirked, pushing her golden hair behind her head and jump docking onto his large cock which made her scream as it entered, Grane moaned loudly as well though it sounded like a roar.

Yang continued to smirk, remaining dominant as she made Grane suck her large, sweat covered breasts while she rode him as hard as she could, moaning loudly. She absolutely loved feeling him inside her, keeping up the pace as she moaned his name while making him hit her g-spot. To tease him Yang would occasionally pull out, making him growl as he would never be able to cum with the constant teasing.

She slammed herself back on him again as she drooled "Y-yes that feels good" she told him while slowly beginning to cum on his member as Grane moaned her name which meant she was winning. Yang wiped the drool from her lip attempting to stay dominant but soon Grane began picking up the thrusting pace, hitting her womb while she screamed loudly.

Her breasts bounced on Grane's face, who eagerly licked and sucked while pushing deep inside the golden huntress. Yang moaned loudly and held his head close to her chest, unable to shake this feeling of pleasure. She grinded on him as hard as possible, able to squeeze out gallons of cum from him which leaked out and made her moan his name out loudly.

However, the cum felt good inside her and soon she found herself in danger as it felt too good, anymore and she might lose it from him, she was in trouble and Grane knew it. A smirk crossed Grane's face as he slapped her ass rather hard, leaving an imprint on it while he made her bounce on his cock using his immense speed and strength that overpowered Yang's own strength.

Nora turned and notice her leader getting attacked by Yang, also hearing the numerous comments about their purpose to save the abducted girls. This gave Nora and many of the girls Grane abducted a change of heart and run to Yang's aid. Nora jumped and landed on Grane's face with a smirk "You won't fight alone I'm with you!" she exclaimed, Grane licking the insides of her entrance as she drooled, Yang now on the even playing field she bounced on his fat length, moaning loudly.

Yang rode Grane with all her might, the girls surrounding Grane as Nora rubbed her entrance against Grane who eagerly licked. This battle had raged on long enough.

~2 hours~

After Grane had been knocked unconscious due to the intensity of the woman he was with, he was taken to the medical bay to be examined, Yang being the only one who went with him. "I hope you're okay, you better come back or I won't forgive you" Yang told the Grane who wasn't next to her, falling asleep in the hospital with only the memories of her Grimm sex life and her moments with Grane in her head.


End file.
